custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Trakshee
Trakshee is a female Skakdi warlord and a member of the Dark Brotherhood. Biography Trakshee, along with all other Skakdi, existed peacefully with other species until the arrival of Makuta Spiriah. As a result of the Makuta's experiments to give them powers, Trakshee was granted elemental control of electricity, a vision power, and the fragmentation ability. Corrupted by their newfound powers, the Skakdi became a violent, destructive race. Trakshee proceeded to use her powers to eventually become the leader of a Skakdi tribe and later a prime warlord. Eventually, she recruited a Skakdi of Air named Osbek as her general, though later replaced him with a warrior called Orek when it was discovered that Osbek was scheming to betray her to another warlord known as Nektann. She and Orek would go one to establish a relatively large territory somewhere on Zakaz. However, rather than remain fixed in one hideout, Trakshee began moving her forces into numerous different bases scattered over her region as a method of keeping her foes moving. During the Order of Mata Nui's war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, Trakshee was approached by Order members Axonn and Brutaka, who managed to convince the female Skakdi to lender her aid to their group's cause. She amassed her army, and followed the pair to one of the Southern Islands, where they discovered large contingents of Rahkshi. While Axonn and Brutaka busied themselves searching for a mysterious location on the island, Trakshee and the other warlords led their forces into battle with the Rahkshi. Though the Rahkshi retaliated fiercely and managed to cut down a number of the opposing forces, the Skakdi eventually mustered up enough rage to fight back, and smashed through the Rahkshi's ranks. Dark Brotherhood/Teridax's Reign Shortly before the war's end, Trakshee was approached by Conqueror, leader of a group known as the Dark Brotherhood and offered a position among group's the commanding officials, an offer she accepted. She, along with the Dark Brotherhood's other forces where later commanded to go into hiding in order to avoid Teridax. She and her legions of Skakdi eventually returned to Zakaz. Shortly afterward, Orek returned to Trakshee's stronghold with two captive Toa. Before she could interrogate the pair, one of the Toa, Kazepza, revealed themselves as allies of Conqueror. After establishing this, Trakshee attempted to force more information out of them, eventually reaching the conclusion that the Toa had a proposition of some kind for her. After the Toa agreed to give her tribe aid in fighting Teridax, Trakshee allied with the two Toa, and they soon set out to find Kazepza's other companions. Eventually the discovered them under attack by two warriors, one referred to as Ventra, the other of which turning out to be none other than Trakshee's old general, Osbek. After quickly defeating him, Trakshee held the treacherous Skakdi by the throat whilst threatening to kill him. However, before she could do so, an ally of Osbek's master, Zevrahk, and a battalion of Rahkshi arrived to give aid to Ventra and Osbek. During the battle that followed, Trakshee attacked a Rahkshi of Sonics, using her fragmentation power to shatter its body. After Orek defeated a Rahkshi of Density Control, the pair battled Osbek, though the traitor managed to defeat Orek and one of Trakshee's warriors before attacking her. After defeating the remainder of Zevrahk's Rahkshi, Trakshee, Zomahk, Kazepza, and the rest of her forces surrounded Osbek and attempted to force information out of him. However, before anything could be said, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision attacked, distracting the group long enough for Osbek to escape. Deciding to give chase, Kazepza and Zomahk decided to leave, though not before Trakshee questioned them on why the two wished her to be among Teridax's Skakdi army during their invasion of a new world, though Kazepza told her to wait for further instructions on the matter. Later, Trakshee was approached by a mysterious being named Atukam, who requested that her general Orek be part of his team to hunt down Makuta Verahk, due to the Skakdi's knowledge of the workings of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Trakshee complied, and agreed to lend Orek's services to him. When Conqueror and Scar departed to Stelt to find information on a deceased traitor named Gilvex, Conqueror put Trakshee in charge of the Dark Brotherhood's day-to-day activities, though also left instructions for her guards to eliminate her should the Skakdi become too ambitious with her new role. Abilities & Traits A brilliant commander and leader, Trakshee is a fearsome warrior and effective warlord. She thinks of herself as being more evolved and intelligent than many of her contemporaries, and often gives off a vague air of arrogance, though this is mostly a ruse to lull more crafty opponents into believe that they have discovered a weakness. She is strong, crafty and knows how to strategize more effectively than many of her kind, which has earned her a feared reputation on her home island. As a Skakdi, Trakshee has access to the Elemental Power of Lightning that only works in conjunction with another Skakdi, though her lance allows her to bypass this problem. She also possesses disintegration vision, and a third power that allows her to cause almost any object or being she touches to fragment and explode apart. The latter of these abilities has become one of her favorite and most effective means of questioning prisoners. Tools Trakshee's only known weapon is her Lightning Lance. Crafted from a Protosteel weapon claimed in combat, this tool allows Trakshee to access her Elemental Lightning powers without combining them with another Skakdi's power. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Warlords